Eternally yours
by Justinula13
Summary: the first few pages of MY book


Page3

Eternally Yours

By Justin Hardy

Preface

All I dreamt of was her biting me, draining all mortality from my veins, so that I may spend eternity with her.

Chapter One

Unusual Actions

Today was just another boring day of my boring life. Before the ay started, I knew how it was going to be. Wake up, shower, eat breakfast , go to school, eat lunch, go home, relax, do homework, relax, eat dinner, shower, spend time with mom, watch T.V., sleep, wake up and do it all over again.

My mom, Cristine, woke me up as usual. I took a shower, got dressed, and my mom drove me to the bus stop. I walked from the bus stop to the gas station, and bought my breakfast. My breakfast usually consisted of three Krispy Krème doughnuts, a can of Monster, and 20 hungry people on the bus begging for my food. I walked back to the bus stop and got on the bus.

Our bus has its own unofficial seating chart. Nerds sat in the front, jocks and gangsta wannabes were in the middle, and goths, emos, punk rockers, and outcasts were in the back. I sat in the very back and kept to myself as usual. I put my earbuds in and let my music take me away, as it always does. Music is my own personal escape from reality, and that is why I listen to it so much. To escape from reality, to a world with no consequences, no boundaries, no rules. I love that land.

"Yo J! Time to get off the bus! We're at school!" said my friend Matt. And as quickly as I had left it, I was brought back to the cold, harsh thing called reality. Life was slowly taking its toll on my sanity. I have contemplated suicide many times, but I had never actually attempted to end my life. But today I was seriously considering ending my life. Why live life if life was so predictable, if life had no thrill?

"Yo! J! You okay? It's time to get off the bus!" Matt said again. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinkin'." I replied. "Well you can think after you get off the bus! Come on man!" I got off the bus and went to talk to my two best friends, Amanda and Kaitlin, who were twins. We spent the majority of the time before the bell talking about many things, the majority of them absolutely pointless.

The bell rang, and I slowly made my way to my first period class, which I absolutely loathed. First period was my English class. Even though we were reading "The Raven", I was trying harder not to fall asleep than I was trying to stay focused. I found this very odd since I love Poe.

As I drifted off, I dreamt of the most beautiful girl with striking black hair and hypnotizing blue-green eyes. I was in a dark meadow surrounded by forest, a place I had never seen before. The girl slowly inhaled, looked at me, licked her lips, and then she lunged at me. I woke with a start to the sound of the bell.

As I was making my way to my second period class, I literally bumped in to my friend Michelle. "Hey Justin. What ya doin'?" she asked. "Not much. Just waitin' for the bell to ring so I can go to drama class." I replied. "Oh, well, see you in Spanish." she waved and left.

Second period was my favorite class. I absolutely loved my Drama class. We were working on hilarious skits on the negative consequences of doing drugs. Many of the skits had me cracking up, which most of the students found quite odd, since they had never seen me smile before, much less laugh. It was my friend Nudal's and my turn to do our skit. Our skit was plain and to the point. People were making fake yawning noises and cricket noises. We just bowed, laughed, and walked off of the stage. The bell rang, I gave Nudal a hug, and we made our way to our third period classes. Nudal was like a sister to me.

Third period was my other favorite class. I loved art class. It gave you a chance to express yourself without words, and I found that very enjoyable. I was working on a scratchboard of a snarling Florida Panther and a painting of me shooting a 12-gauge in Tennessee. My teacher said my scratchboard was one of the most expressive drawings she had ever seen. That really made me smile since I had put so much effort and detail into my work. I put so much detail into its fur to make it as lifelike as possible. I finished working on my Florida Panther and went to working on my painting of me. I put a lot of detail into my painting, but not nearly as much as I put in to the Panther. I got up to get a paintbrush and a new set up paints, and then I saw her.

She was the girl I had seen in my dream. I mean the _exact_ same girl. Flowing black hair, entrancing blue green eyes, and luscious lips. "Um, it's my first day here, and I'm looking for the art class." Gosh, her voice made my jaw drop lower than it already had. "Well, you found it." said my art teacher Mrs. Wells. "Have a seat right there." she pointed to the seat next to mine. "Justin will teach you the basics.

I swallowed hard, and made my way back to my seat, palms sweating, my heart threatening to pound right out of my chest. I tried to calm my heart down, but it was a futile effort. "Hello, you must be Justin." she said. "I'm Rosemary, but people call me Rose." All I managed to say was, "Uh-huh." Wow, really intelligent Justin. "Um, so, Mrs. Wells said you'd teach me the basics." said Rose. "Uh…yeah…sure." Wow, two words, what an improvement Justin.

"So, um, where do we begin?" Rose asked. Come on Justin, get it together. She's only the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. "Um, I guess you should get a scratchboard, a scratching tool, a picture of the animal you want to do a scratchboard on, a piece of paper, a paintbrush, and a set of paints." Atta boy, a full sentence.

She went to go get the materials, and as she walked away, I couldn't help but let my eyes drift downward. She returned, and I started teaching her the basics. She followed every stroke I made to exact perfection, and then some. "Am I doing this right?" Rose asked. "Yes, you're doing perfect." I replied. She smiled, and continued her scratchboard of a cheetah, which is my favorite animal. Her scratchboard looked so lifelike, like it could jump right off the page.  
Mrs. Wells came over to check on our projects, and her jaw literally dropped when she saw Rose's cheetah. "Oh my goodness Rose! That cheetah is simply amazing!"Mrs. Wells exclaimed. "Well, Justin is a _really_ good teacher." Rose replied. "He must be if he helped you make _this_." Mrs. Wells gestured toward the scratchboard.

Mrs. Wells sounded truly amazed that Rose came in on her first day and already created one of the best works of art in the class, in a matter of minutes, when it took me days to create my Panther. I hate to admit I was jealous of Rose's scratchboard. I wish I could make something so amazing, something that could make a person's jaw drop.

The bell rang way too soon. I was really enjoying art class today. I don't know how to explain it, but I actually felt happy around Rose. I find this very weird since I have only known her for one hour.

I slowly walked to my least favorite class, Geometry class. I spent the entire class period working on the computer. I got a lot done. My teacher said I would be one of the best in the class if I would just do my homework. I don't do my homework because I like to have fun, and I can't have fun if I have to do homework.

The bell rang and I walked to the lunch cart and bought two pieces of cheese pizza, three cookies, and a bottle of Vault. After buying my food, I made my way to where my friends ate lunch. I couldn't get Rose off my mind, and frankly, I didn't want to. I got to where my friends ate and at first I thought I was hallucinating. Rose was standing right there, talking to my friends as if she'd known them as long as I had."Um, hey Rose. I guess you found my friends. I said. "Yeah. They're really cool." Rose replied. "Rose is awesome." all of my friends said in unison. "Thanks." Rose said.

We all spent the remainder of the lunch period talking and laughing. I noticed Rose had barely touched her food. The bell rang and I walked to my fifth period, which was my Biology class. We were learning about the structures of the cell and about the phases of mitosis. I liked science, but I found this part boring. I wasn't really interested in the cell, even if everything we look at is made of millions, billions, or trillions of cells. I drifted off into a light, dreamless slumber. I awoke 30 minutes later to the sound of the bell.

I made my way to my sixth period Spanish class. I saw my friend Michelle talking to Rose. "Hey. Justin. You get your report card?" Michelle asked. "Oh, yeah, I forgot I had it. You want to see it?" I asked. "Sure." Michelle answered. "Wow, Justin. You really need to start doing better in school." Michelle and Rose said at the same time. "I know. I'm trying. It's just all this homework the teachers are giving me. I can't do all of it in one night. Who do they think I am, Supernerd?" I replied. "Well, if I can do it, you can do it." Michelle said. "Whatever.", I said. "I promise that I'll try." "That's good enough for me." Michelle said.  
Spanish was my worst subject. I could barely say a full sentence in Spanish without messing up. I got a passing grade with _a lot_ of help from Michelle. I had a C+ in Spanish, and to me, that was amazing that my grade was that good. I didn't understand why Michelle was complaining about my grades if all but two of them were passing grades. The two classes I was failing in were Geometry and Biology, but they were high F's.

The bell rang and the school day was over. The whole class I just couldn't take my eyes off of Rose. Everything about her I found absolutely amazing. Her eyes, her hair, her body, her voice, and especially her luscious, red lips. The magical powers of love were pulling me in, and I'd only known her for half of a day.

As I made my way to the bus loop, Rose stopped me and asked me if I wanted a ride home. "Sure." I replied. Who in the world would turn down a free ride from a beautiful girl? We walked to the student parking lot and my jaw hit the floor when I saw Rose's car. It was a crimson red Lotus Elise. I couldn't believe that I was getting a ride in one of my favorite cars with the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I hopped in the car and buckled my seat belt. Rose got in, buckled her seat belt, and started the car. "You wanna drive? You know your way home better than me." Rose asked. How could I refuse? "Duh!" was my reply. We switched seats and all I wanted to do was push this baby to its limit, but I couldn't do that with Rose in the car. "You got your license?" Rose asked. "I don't even have a permit." I replied. "Oh. Well it's no big deal." Rose said.

I started the car and peeled out in the parking lot. Rose laughed and said "Easy on the tires!", but she was just kidding. Anyone who could afford a car this nice(especially when they're still in high school) shouldn't have to worry about having enough money for tires. As we were driving home, I started sweating bullets all of a sudden. My heart began beating so fast it was threatening to beat out of my chest. I started shaking. I knew what was happening. This has happened to me before. I was having a panic attack. I pulled over and told Rose to take the wheel. I felt like a wimp, having a panic attack while driving home with a girl that I had a crush on. Way to go Justin. What a way to make a first impression. Rose drove me home and I asked her if she wanted to come in. She said of course she would and we went inside. When we got inside, I turned on the T.V. "No way! You have an Xbox 360?" she exclaimed. "Yeah." I replied. "Can we play?" she asked. "Sure." I replied. I put in Halo 3:ODST and we started playing. Surprisingly, she destroyed me in Halo. I was shocked, and honestly, I was really embarassed. I had never been beat at Halo before, and to be beaten by a girl, I felt really humiliated. She beat me 5 times in a row before I even hit her with a single bullet. I finally killed her once after she killed me 13 times. I finally gave up trying to kill her and started committing suicide with plasma grenades.

TH


End file.
